A Rose Without a Thorn
by RecastAnonymous
Summary: A series of one-shots between Rose and Pink Diamond/ Rose Quartz. Some SFW- some NSFW. Feel free to request a particular prompt!
1. SFW - Dreams a Shade of Pink

**Authors Note: I am _seriously_ obsessed with Steven Universe! I'm completely up to date (As of Legs From Here to Homeworld) and I can't explain how much I love my favorite little beans Pink Diamond and Pearl. I crave more screen time between the two of them! This FanFiction is intended to be a series of fluff that may not necessarily follow on, moments shared by my OTP: Rainbow Quartz. Any requests, feel free to message me!**

 **I will indicate in the titles of each piece whether each chapter is SFW or NSFW. The majority of this fic will not be smut based, however be warned that some chapters may be R18- and for very good reasons!**

* * *

 _SFW: Dreams A Shade Of Pink_

 _This chapter is based after the opening events of "Now We're Only Falling Apart"- when Pearl and Pink visit Earth for the very first time._

* * *

"Peaaarl!" An excitable squeal Ricocheted across the screen lit, glass walled room, overlooking Pink Diamond's own colony. "Can you believe what just happened!?"

"Very much so, My Diamond."

Pink Diamond collapsed onto her chair in the central most point of the room. An overwhelming, indescribable surge of adrenaline coursed through her every nerve. It was something that she had never before experienced prior to her adventures moments ago as a newborn Amethyst guard- and it felt remarkable! The high, the feeling of complete invincibility- the absurdness of it all broke her into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. "No! I mean... Pearl- That was so exciting! They had no idea who we really were! We fit right in like we were _actually_ a part of that kindergarten!"

Pearl chuckled her response, dryly. "I'm glad that I was able to make you so happy, My Dia-"

"Please, Pearl." A single index finger bought her Pearl to silence as she approached. "How many times do I have to ask you to stop calling me that while no-body else is around? It's so... Overwhelming."

"You're right. I'm sorry... Uhm-" She paused.

"Pink."

"Pink."

"That's better." The Diamond soldier gazed out of the surrounding transparent walls, lovingly caressing her colony with a distant stare.

"Eager to return so soon?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Pearl joined her superior on the uppermost step. "Of course it is. If a place like that means so much to you, why bother to hide it?" She slouched, resting a single palm on Pink's throne- flinching as a holographic screen materialized across her view. She smiled dimly. "We can return whenever... whenever you like." Pearl's eyes became half lidded, flittering closed while her Diamond logged into the system using her facet identification. Her jaw unhinged in a yawn.

"Tired, Pearl?"

"I'm not sure. This is all new to me."

Pink diamond chuckled, averting her gaze from the screen for just long enough to catch a glimpse of her smaller accomplice. "You look exhausted. You've worked hard today, transporting us to the kindergarten, using your visual powers to show me the extent of your wondrous imagination, among many things. You should rest." She paused, swiveling her chair to face her Pearl, cupping her cheeks in both hands while her database downloaded what appeared to be a file from Yellow. "Get some sleep, while you can."

"I'm sorry?" From somewhere unbeknownst to her, Pearl found the energy to reopen her jaded eyes and raise her eyebrow in puzzle. "I'm confused. Gems can't do something like that."

"Ehahah"

"What's so funny?"

"Take a look at yourself." Pink deployed a gentle squeeze to the back of Pearl's neck and pulled her closer to where she sat. The screen at her disposal opened into a inside camera, revealing the two of them in a close embrace. Pearl could now see herself clearly, lifting her fingers to caress her pale complexion, eventually finding the base of her eyes which were dark, discolored and slightly swollen. Pink Diamond continued. "Of course gems are able to sleep, Pearl. Most of us just choose not to, or decide that it isn't necessary." Twisting back toward the screen, she pulled the smaller gem onto her lap and rested her chin on the flat of her hair. Pink inhaled deeply, smiling as a faint aroma of roses filled her nose and throat from whatever fragrances Pearl had decided to wash with earlier that day. She stroked those crepe locks with care and massaged the scalp. "It's usually quite difficult. However, in your given state I don't think that you'd struggle."

Pearl yawned once more, gazing upward as the camera dispersed and a notification flashed in deceleration that a file was 48% downloaded. "I suppose that I could give it a try." The service gem stared blankly into space. Her eyes grew dim, unfocused and unmoving, as she awaited this 'sleep' that her Diamond so requested. "Okay. I'm doing it." Pearl felt the low rumble of Pink's chest as she jolted in a silent chuckle. In an attempt to will sleep upon herself, Pearl's focus was averted by a large hand obstructing her view.

"Oh Pearl... What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping."

"No, you're thinking."

"I'm sorry." Pearl blushed, a pale cyan brightening her cheeks. "I've never seen this work before."

"That's okay. Come here."

"Hmm?"

The white gem's blush grew deeper as she was hoisted into the air, re-positioned and placed back down in the crevice between Pink's crossed leg and stomach. Pearl was now perfectly balanced in her Diamonds open arm, sitting at an angle on her top knee, while her head rested against the larger gem's bust.

"Wha-?"

"Isn't this much more comfortable?"

"Well- Yes but- how is this going to help me sleep?"

"Shh." Pink replaced her index finger to Pearl's lower lip, silencing her questions once more. "Stop thinking. Stop questioning everything. Close your eyes and allow your consciousness to drift away." In this position, Pink was able to reach toward her desk and maneuver her touch screen pad. She did so, aware not to move too much and disrupt the comfort she so wished upon her Pearl. "If you physically have to keep your mind engaged, focus on the rise and fall of your chest and the sound of your breathing."

"Like, this?" She watched for a while, assessing her natural respiration rhythm until her body began to feel limp. As she grew weaker, she curled into a tighter ball and raised one arm to rest against Pink's exposed clavicle. Pearl smiled. This was indeed a comfortable position- and did it help her to clear her mind and relax. The pale gem closed her eyes once more and buried her cheek into her Diamond's chest.

"Pearl?"

"Yes, Pink?"

"Sleep well, okay?" Pink Diamond lowered her head, planting a gentle kiss upon the easily accessible Pearl on the forehead of the gem beneath her. She chuckled at the flinch she received in response. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

By the time that Yellow diamond's download file had reached 100%, Pearl had long been captivated in her subconscious escape. With no desire to wake her, pink watched eagerly, fascinated by the projection that emitted from her Gem across the room, animating a world that closely resembled her colony, surrounding its projector and a newly familiar quartz soldier.


	2. SFW - A New Feeling

_SFW: A New Feeling._

 _A sweet little story prompt that stabbed me in the throat whilst I was trying to sleep :P Set while all of the Diamonds and Pearls got along and cared for one-another._

* * *

Bewildered, Pearl gazed at the beaming grin that burst from the cheeks of her Yellow counterpart from the other side of the screen. She snorted, reading the name of download file she'd just installed out loud. "A Millennia: My Lovesick Suffering?" The whiter gem shook her head in disbelief that she was actually taking advice from another Pearl on something so irrational, while the other in question simply cackled her opinion on the matter. Pearl whined. She should have kept her mouth shut at that summit in the first place! "And this is supposed to help me- how?"

"Just trust me. In there, you'll find out everything you need to know about other gems that have been in _your_ very position!"

"I see." Pearl furrowed her brow, still not entirely convinced.

"All of my resources are highly dependable."

"So I take it that you make this video yourself?"

"Of course not!" Yellow Pearl turned her nose up at the comment. "You think _I'd_ be the sort of Pearl to feel such emotions toward someone of another gem?"

"It depends."

"Hmph!"

With a heartfelt sigh, The Pink haired retainer rocked back on her chair and hugged her knees up- into her chest. "But this isn't just 'some other gem', Yellow. This is a Diamond." Pearl Paused. "My Diamond."

"Do you not trust me!"

"I do!"

"Well it doesn't sound like it!" Yellow clicked her tongue and adjusted her webcam. She nudged closer, lowering her voice to somewhat of a whisper. "Listen, it's a romantic story that was written by a defective Sapphire a few hundred years ago, before she was captured on a distant colony. Rumors say that she used her future vision to envisage unrealistic, yet desirable realities, in which her relationship would evolve with a significant other gem- and usually never the same one twice. She took some of those fantasies and turned them into a well written feature film, of which she'd hired a group of Ruby's and the lead Pearl to bring her visions to life. That file there-" She tapped her screen gently. "-is the one that I snatched from My Diamond's own personal collection.

"But why would Your Diamond have something like that?"

"Beats me." Yellow shrugged. "But I figured that it could come in handy some-day."

Pearl stunned in thought. The concept of it's creation was fascinating, however it's contents were still unbeknownst to her. "It sounds interesting. Have you watched any of it?"

"M-Me?" The brightly colored gem blushed a deep shade of tuscany. "I may have accidentally stumbled across it once or twice, entirely by accident." She lowered her face, clearing her throat in fluster. "Only, of course, whilst My Diamond was watching it- and for no other reason!"

"Ehahah~"

"Stop Laughing!"

From the other side of the screen, Pearl abruptly heard the familiar, monotone and resonated voice of Yellow Diamond, sprouting what vaguely resembled the scolding of being able to hear unwanted chatter while both Pearl's were supposedly 'working'. Their weekly 'hangout' session had been short lived.

"Great." Pearl slouched in her chair, watching as her video call was terminated- and began debating weather or not the file she'd downloaded from Yellow would be better left unopened.

Her feelings were yet undecided on the controversy that was 'love'- let alone solid enough to determine as 'lovesick'. Furthermore, while waiting outside of the summit arena for Pink to reemerge earlier that morning, her spout of sincere honesty regarding her comfort and yearning to be alone with her Diamond had caught the eager attention of her fellow Pearls for a copious amount of reasons. Thus bore multiple conspiracy theories regarding the two gems, created by the yellow and blue retainers who derived a great sense of humor out of turning the Pink Pearl into a mockery- all for the purpose of friendly banter and a professional relationship development, she was sure.

Still, Pearl found herself unwillingly pondering the true nature of the film that had been placed at her disposal. She wondered how a single Sapphire and her ideals could inspire someone as diligent as the Yellow Pearl to understand and appreciate ones own emotion and captivity toward another. She considered how being able to comprehend the ways that she felt about her Diamond would enhance the already invulnerable trust and loyalty between them, as well as pave the way for new possibilities and experiences that they could endure together. If love _was_ in fact the answer- then this video would ultimately be the first step.

Much to her concern and a further two hours later, Pearl found herself wiping away a ruptured dam of tears, covering her lips with her hand, as to muffle the sound of her unruly sobbing.

"Is something the matter, Pearl?"

Pearl jumped from her chair in a start and closed down the video file. "My Diamond!"

Pink emerged from behind the door of the visual access room, concern prominent in her eyes. "What are you-" She paused. "Pearl?" The Diamond hurriedly traversed the landing, approaching the monitors and twisted the neighboring chair to face her, directing a smile toward her Pearl and met her gaze with solace. "Why are you... Crying?"

"Well-" Pearl froze, contemplating various excuses as to hide the truth from her superior. "I honestly have-"

"I had no idea that you owned that movie."

"I'm sorry?"

"Some Lovesick Suffering- or something like that."

Pearl gazed in awe. A plot of such purity: two gems who had made the instantaneous decision to rebel against their home-worlds in order to peruse a lifetime of happiness together. A Ruby and a Pearl, both created to serve a higher purpose- choosing loyalty to each-other over the loyalty of their purpose in creation. Their story of development, care, trust and hope. Stories of fusion unheard of and the joining of lips to seal one's desires. Pearl remembered the various ways that the two gems had held each-other, dancing to the sound of their own hearts beating and relaxing together under a crescent moon with only the atmosphere to disturb them. The inseparable bond and emotional connection that they shared, two beings completely in sync, partnered with their eventual separation and shattering of one, yet not the other, to conclude their tale.

 _Why was Pink Diamond familiar with this tragedy?_

"Pearl?"

"Oh- Yes!"

"I asked you a question."

"I'm sorry, My Diamond."

"Pink."

"Pink. What was your question?"

"Why are you crying?"

"I just-" Pearl swallowed, wiping her eyes once more, as she displayed her thoughts in a fit of great passion. "They fell in love! How they felt about each-other... Until the very end, neither of them confessed a thing. Well- not at least until it was too late! I-"

Pink refused to watch as the smaller gem suffered whatever torment her mind could generate over time. With a gentle chuckle, she dropped onto one knee, now matching Pearl's height on the slightly raised chair, and pulled her into a weak embrace. "Oh, Pearl." The diamond caressed her shoulder with care. "I didn't know that you were so emotional! Things like that don't happen in real life!"

Two hours prior, Pearl would have believed such a statement. She wouldn't have dared question Pink's words, however the relation that she'd found between herself and the lead had served as a great revelation for her. She'd discovered how her thoughts of prioritizing happiness and the mind numbing sentiment she felt while alone with her Diamond were far beyond the ways that a servant Pearl should be acknowledging her superior. It therefore didn't surprise her to feel so suddenly hurt by Pink's choice of phrasing.

"They don't?"

"Of course not!"

"I... I see."

"Besides, aren't you supposed to be working in here?"

"You're right. I'm sorry- I got distracted."

"Of course you did." Pink's voice was light, as she spoke; it reminded pearl of the cotton candy that the characters had shared in act four. "But you should probably get back to what you're supposed to be doing."

"Yeah..."

"Alright." The Diamond stood once more, tenderly ruffling Pearls crepe hair, before turning on her heel. "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright- that's all."

"Thank you, Pink."

* * *

As hard as Pearl tried to refocus her thoughts on re-calibrating the system software, her thoughts remained fixated on one concept.

In the off-chance that Pink Diamond truly _didn't_ believe in love- was she prepared to risk silencing herself, drawing her final breath while knowing that her love remained naive to her feelings?

 _Or worse..._

Visa Versa.


End file.
